1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air-conditioning control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in an office and the like in an office building, a plurality of air conditioners might be disposed in order to condition air inside the office. In such an office, in order to suppress power consumption of the air conditioner, an operation condition of the air conditioner might be made different between a region where a person is present and a region where a person is not present (See Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-311437, for example).
If the number of people in the region where people are present is also changed, a heat generation amount in the region with people is changed. Thus, if the number of people in a region is decreased and the heat generation amount is also decreased, when the air conditioner is operating under the same condition as before the decrease of the number of people, power might be consumed wastefully. Also, if the number of people in a region is increased and the heat generation amount is also increased, the temperature of the region might be increased.